


Present

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: 2012 Sam/Lucifer Advent [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're not going to ... give yourself to Lucifer for Christmas, are you?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of my Sam/Lucifer ficlet Advent! I swear there will be filthy porn with Christmas puns at some point.

Sam stood in front of the Christmas wrapping display at a grocery store somewhere in Nebraska, looking at an over-sized bow when Dean came up behind him carrying the shopping basket.

"You're not going to buy that and give yourself to Lucifer for Christmas, are you?" Dean asked with an eyebrow raised.

"No!" Sam replied, pulling a bitch face, "but that's a better than any of the ideas I've had. And why where you picturing me in a bow and nothing else, anyway?"

"Whoa, I never said anything about 'nothing else'." Dean shut his eyes and rubbed them like he was trying to erase a sudden, horrible mental image. "And never say that phrase again."

Sam laughed, shaking his head at Dean's reaction. "You walked right into that one. But I really don't know what I'm going to get him. The whole religious holiday thing is... awkward, but I don't want to ignore it."

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. He's your angel/boyfriend/whatever-the-hell-you-two-are. He'll love anything you get him."

"I know, but I still want to put thought into it." Sam made another face and put the bow back on the shelf, going to pay for the groceries with Dean. 

Later that evening, Dean had fallen asleep watching whatever movie was on the basic cable and Sam laid in the other bed, wrapped in Lucifer's arms, staring up at the ceiling and idly playing with a loose string on Lucifer's t-shirt.

"You'd find it cheesy if I put a bow on myself and told you to unwrap me for Christmas, wouldn't you?" 

Lucifer chuckled and sighed softly. "You don't have to get me anything for Christmas, I-"

"Please don't say 'I already have you'" Sam interrupted, turning to look at Lucifer with a smile.

"Well, it's true," Lucifer sounded just a little indignant as he replied. "And if you were my Christmas gift, I'd have to wait to unwrap you." The archangel smirked as he slid a hand under Sam's shirt, shifting slightly so he could easily straddle Sam or pull Sam on top of him if he wished to.

Sam made a motion over to the other bed. "Dean-"

Lucifer's fingers ran over Sam's stomach softly under the shirt as he interrupted. "Is out like a light..."

"Not tonight, Lucifer." Sam put his hand on top of Lucifer's to still it.

"Alright," Lucifer said, frowning slightly and pulling his hand out from under Sam's shirt, placing it on top of Sam's hand and shifting again to a more comfortable position to sleep in. "Perhaps for Christmas you can get us our own motel room he murmured as he leaned in to kiss Sam's lips.

"Maybe I will." Sam smirked, returning the kiss a few times over before pulling back and laying down comfortably. "Good night, Lucifer."

"Good night, Sam," Lucifer whispered as Sam drifted off to sleep.


End file.
